


He's Your Father, Charlie Brown

by GE72



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: The father of Charlie Brown talks to the people who gave his son rocks on Halloween, Lucy about pulling away the football, Peppermint Patty about calling his son Chuck, Linus about his own insecurities being a father, and meets the Little Red Haired Girl.





	He's Your Father, Charlie Brown

Hi, I’m Charlie Brown’s father, and I want to know WHERE THE HELL YOU GET OFF GIVING MY SON A ROCK FOR HALLOWEEN?! You’re the tenth house I’ve visited and I want to know why you and everyone in this neighborhood gave everyone else who came trick or treating to your door candy and my son a rock?! Well, what’s your $%&*#@ answer? What kind of person are you anyway? In fact, what kind of people are any of you? What did my son ever do to any of you? You don’t even know him! He’s just a kid and you treat him like some damn leper! All he wanted was candy for Halloween, nothing more. 

Thank you for the candy. Here’s your damn rock. But do this again to my son next Halloween and I’m putting that rock through your front window. Right after I shove it up your – 

**********************************

Hi Lucy. Good to see you have the football there. Now, here’s what I want you to do – I want you to hold that ball very still. And I mean it.

I know what you like to do with that ball when my son tries to kick it. Tell me, what is the purpose of that, aside from your personal enjoyment? Is there some kind of deep meaning behind not letting him kick the ball? Just what is it that you are trying to prove?

While we’re at it, tell me why does everything have to be your way? That’s what I hear about you; you’re telling everyone that they have to agree with you. That’s not how the world works. There’s ups, there’s downs. You can’t have a life full of ups and ups, because life has to go down sometimes. And my son has had too many downs in life, he doesn’t need being reminded of it. It’s as though you want him to fail, because if he does succeed, you’re afraid that life will be rendered meaningless. Let me tell you, my son is going to succeed one of these days, and you won’t be able to stop it.

Good. Now, here comes Charlie. Hold that ball still. You move that ball and something else is going to be kicked – and with your parents’ approval. And if he ends up kicking you instead, think of it as karma.

**********************************

Hello Patricia. Oh, Mr. Reichardt, stick around, I want a witness. Patricia – I mean, Patty – I like to talk to you about my son. First off, his name is Charlie, not Chuck. Try asking him if he likes you calling him that; if he says no, call him Charlie. It’s not going to kill you to call him by his given name.

I know that you two are friends, and that you like him a lot. But I understand that you’re assuming that he likes you just as much. That’s kind of the problem. You assume too much. I know my son is wishy- washy, but he’s not the only one in the world. I’m guessing he just wants to be friends, nothing more and….

YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I’LL CUT A FOOT OFF THAT NOSE OF YOURS! SEE WHAT I MEAN?! YOU’RE ALWAYS ASSUMING AND YOU NEVER LISTEN! You assumed that my son is in love with you! You assume that he always knows what's going on! You assumed he invited you to Thanksgiving last year, when you invited yourself! Yeah, your father told me about that. You invited yourself over because you didn’t want to be around your mom’s side of the family. NO, IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD OF YOURS! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE SO STUPID! You even assumed his dog Snoopy was a human being! Okay, maybe I’ll give you a pass on that one.

Look, Patty, don’t force things between you and my son. Just let nature take its course. If it happens, it happens; if it doesn’t, it doesn’t. And learn to listen to others….YES, LISTEN!

Oh, one more thing. I know you love baseball, but have you thought about playing softball?

*****************************************

Hi Linus. How are you doing? That’s good. 

I’m just having a hard day, that’s all. It’s about Charlie. I just wonder what did he do to deserve all this that’s happening to him? Why does it happen to him and nobody else? Then, sometimes, I think he’s paying for the sins that I’ve done. But I can’t think of anything that I’ve done so wrong that Charlie had to end up paying for it.

It hurts me to him suffer like this, more so because I’m his father. Sometimes, it’s so overwhelming, because there seems to be nothing I can do. I’ve talked to some people about it, some of them I’ve yelled at, mostly because of all those rocks from Halloween. The worst part is, none of it is his fault, yet everyone blames him.

I know, I should be at that psychiatric booth run by your sister and telling her all this. But I gave her a piece of my mind concerning her gag with the football and all that. Plus, the AMA came by and took away her booth.

I guess I’ll do what he does – just soldier on. Tomorrow’s another day. It’s bound to turn around for him. I know it will. It does for everybody. I guess that’s what keeps him going, the possibility that something good will happen, and he’ll finally be happy and at peace with it. 

Thanks for listening Linus. Oh, I’m just curious, but when are you going to give up that blanket?

****************************************

So, you’re the little red haired girl that my son goes on and on about. 

Hi Heather, I’m Charlie Brown’s father. He’s doing all right. And yourself? Can we talk a little bit about my son? Good. You know sometimes, when he talks about you, you sound too good to be true. But now, I can see that you’re for real, not something he imagined.

You do know how he feels about you, right? It seems whenever he talks about you, you two keep missing each other by just seconds. That, or he’s so paralyzed by his own insecurity, he thinks you’ll reject him. He’s so scared and nervous whenever he gets close to you. He can’t even get the nerve to say ‘Hi’ to you. You do notice that, right? I know it’s not your fault, but you have him so tied up inside, it makes him more insecure. And on a couple of occasions, Patty Reichardt seems to get in the way as well. Oh, you met her? Sort of? She saw you at a summer camp, and she just looked at you and started crying? Yeah, I can’t figure her out either.

Heather, what do you really think of my son? You do? Even with all his faults, magnified as they are? Really? You don’t see him like that at all? Yes, I know he’s a good person. He tries hard to do the right thing, and even when he does fail, he just gets up and tries again. Really? That’s what you like about him? He’ll be glad to hear that.

Well, I better get going. If you want, just go to him, and tell him you feel. I’ll tell him about you, and I’ll see what I can do. Thanks. See you soon….


End file.
